


BHO X³-Resistant

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: (?), (Actually I am...), Anal Fingering, Fellatio, Getting excited by the same sex, I find my title misleading ..., I honestly try - but I just can't write sex the same way you guys do, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Losing to the pleasure, M/M, Masturbation, Moans and Groans, No penetration, Not sure that's what you expect, Quality testing, Rubber Penis, Smut, Sorry if anyone is disappointed with the story, Sucks and Licks, Testing a product, Touches and Pumps, What Have I Done, blowjob, prototype - Freeform, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Black Hat is tired of this problem with his abnormal system and natural acid fluids, so he orders Dr. Flug to invent him a condom that doesn't ruin with his rather poisonous cum.However… no merchandise is delivered without quality testing, right?





	BHO X³-Resistant

 

 

Black Hat is not human. But, he  _ is _ kind of a  _ man _ . He has needs, therefore, he wants to have sex now and then.

 

Naturally. Like any other healthy person with an active sexual life.

 

However, the eldritch is  _ tired _ of always having to find aliens and robots to fuck. Either that, or he’s stuck with seeing the whores he pay  _ die _ right after he cums.

 

Every freaking time he wants to have sex is the  _ same _ .

 

He wakes up, have his daily cup of coffee, takes a bath, works, shouts at his employees, bypasses Demencia messing his stuff, tries to find her something useful enough to do until someone decides to rent her skills, goes to check on his doctor, eats something 5.0.5. made him, and, between 7 or 9 in the night, he'd go seek comfort and casual sex - only to get frustrated and having to resort to limited tree options again. 

 

Black Hat was stressed most of the time. Sex is something to relax but it just angers him even more. 

 

Aliens are nasty, robots are too cold and lack the fat-body he likes to grab, they are both too quiet and not pleasurable at all. The other whores are fine, but Black Hat is  _ tired  _ of having to do things by force and having to watch them die after a few minutes.

 

He wanted to be able to fuck  _ normally _ .

 

So he sent Flug an anonymous prompt on BHO system, ordering a special condom that doesn't ruin with poisonous and acid cum. 

 

He’s ashamed,  _ yes _ \- but he’s just  _ as desperate _ .

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“S-sir…” The scientist knocked on the office door clearly apprehensive.

 

Black Hat told him to enter and close the door, so the employee did as told.

 

“What is it, doctor?” The eldritch asked not taking his eyes away from paperwork.

 

Flug was holding a beaker glass and a paper, avoiding eye contact.

 

“W-we got an order th-that demands a s-s-specific material for the analysis...” He stuttered ashamed, trying to make himself understood. “I-I thought it was better to  _ deny  _ the order b-but you said I shouldn't do it without your consent first.”

 

The scientist handed the paper he was holding to his boss. Showing the order.

 

It was  _ his _ special order.

 

Humming, Black Hat arched an eyebrow faking surprise.

 

“Well, if you think you can do it, I don't see why not try.” The eldritch said, handing the paper back to his employee. “What's the problem with it?”

 

Dr. Flug's face flushed and he played with the hen of his lab with uneasy shaky fingers. Slowly, the scientist raised and placed the beaker glass on his boss’ office desk carefully to not disturb the paper piles there. And, even  _ slower _ , he stepped back a few meters watching Black Hat's confused face.

 

“Y-you see, Jefecito…” Flug stuttered again, feeling his cheeks red more. “To comp-plete the order I--I'll need… a  _ sample _ .”

 

With his back already near the door of the office, Flug grabbed the metal knock and waited for the shout.

 

That didn't come.

 

The scientist was flinching expecting some kind of reprimand upon his action but, as it delayed to come, he raised his head and opened his eyes again trying to see what happened.

 

Black Hat's face was as red as his.

 

It was so rare to see it, Flug almost wanted to take a photo.

 

The eldritch stared at the lab glassware on his desk and squinted his eyes at it - challenging the beaker to mock him.

 

“My saliva won't do it?” He asked the doctor.

 

At first, Flug got surprised that Black Hat didn't just shout for him to forget about the order and move to another one, then he thought deeply about the answer. 

 

Biting his bottom lip, Flug replied.

 

“They may not be the same…” He whispered.

 

Frowning and with a taloned hand to his chin, Back Hat hummed again.

 

It has been a few centuries since he touched himself… He honestly had forgotten the way he used to do it.

 

“ _ Right _ ,” He said, picking Flug's attention and making his back arch a bit with the sound he made. “I’ll give you a sample.”

 

But, after telling it, Black Hat got back to his paperwork and avoided any eye contact with his employee.

 

Flug nod quickly and left the office, rubbing a hand against his face when he was outside, trying to free the shame held inside his cheeks and eyes.

 

Instead of going back to his lab, though, he decided to go over the kitchen instead, greet 5.0.5. and try forgetting the situation that happened.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Black Hat didn’t approach Flug again about the subject, but, in the next morning - his becker was above his benchwork, with a thin layer of wood over the top, as if preventing whatever odor it had to leave the limited space inside the glassware.

 

Dr. Flud decided it would be better to use full body protection to handle the sample - as a precaution.

 

Flug was not stupid, he connected the dots pretty fast. It was undeniable the anonymous order came from Black Hat himself - but he  _ does _ value his own life to a certain extent that  _ prevents _ him from actually telling his boss his  _ discoveries _ . And, instead, as the perfect employee any villain could have, he bypassed the information as if it did not matter, but, honestly, it piqued Flug’s curiosity to no end. However, he ignored the slight pain in his guts telling him to dip up more into the subject and keep working. 

 

Mainly because It's  _ safer _ for him this way.

 

While working on analyzing the substance to come up with a resistant yet  _ resilient _ material to cover whatever shape and movement his boss’ dick looked like and was capable of, Flug felt a shiver ran down his nape and backbone as a sudden realization quicked in.

 

The sample… was basically an enzymatic fluid mixed with carbonic acid - which is why Black Hat’s fluids tend to bubble gas sporadically. It was probably going to be more effective if he could somehow control the percentage of the chemical strength with a counter medication. Which, in sum, means that,  _ yes _ , he could make a condom that endures this killing sperm but he better adds another method of safeness to prevent it from dissolving the material and burn the insides of Black Hat’s partner.

 

A  _ pill _ . With enzymatic control and pH balance features. Hmmmm. Might work.

 

He may even make the pill taste like a citric candy if he gets the time.

  
  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Black Hat froze on the spot, hand raised to knock the lab's door. As usual, around his time, he would enter the laboratory to check on his scientist’s progress. But, somehow, that day was not a good one.

 

He was… uncertain. Unsure. Uneasy. Un- _ him _ .

 

It may have been because of the situation he found himself in. With a slight  _ hard-on  _ between his legs and an indisputable slightly-flushed face that resembles a fever.

 

_ Shit _ .

 

It was all Demencia's fault. 

 

He is not sure  _ how _ she found out his hidden tastes for submissive wanton little slut talk - but he just couldn't stop enjoying it for the first few seconds before he realized the person behind the act was, in fact, the worst pretend skills he ever saw. (Then, It all became too boring as hell.)

 

But, while dismissing the girl and going to look for something to do - he ended up rethinking nice made-up scenarios where he would undoubtedly enjoy fucking a warm wet body again, with, this time, a special condom that would prevent his company from perishing, and, as a way from finally fulfilling a long-lasting desire - he would  _ keep fucking the person until they would perish by non-orthodox methods. _

 

The tip of his fingers was touching in a steepled way, as a macabre funny grin were widely showing on his face.

 

The idea was so intriguing, it ended up working him up a lot by just  _ thinking  _ about it.

 

Glancing down at his boner, Black Hat groaned a bit at himself. He didn't want to get the attention. So he just decided to enter the lab from the shadows as to not make himself heard. He just wanted to check the progress of the experiment - he wouldn't even  _ bother  _ asking Flug about it. 

 

He entered uninvited and without any warnings. With a slightly hard boner, but unconcernedly (He was the owner of the organization. If Flug dared to laugh at him, he would just have to find another doctor and a garbage to throw away the remains of the previous one.)

 

As he stood inside the lab, the eldritch had to adjust his sigh at the darkness inside it, frowning and squinting his eyes to look for the scientist.

 

Did Flug leave the mansion? He sure hasn't sensed it. The doctor usually tells him when he'd do it.

 

But then, he saw him. Right there, on the other side.

 

He opened his mouth to call the other man, sitting on a bench a few meters away, but his voice stuck on his throat once he noticed what was happening.

 

Flug was…

 

How exactly could  _ that _ be explained?

 

Flug was… using... a  _ cylindrical silicone device _ ... that vagally resemble a toy made to  _ please men _ … wich, Black Hat could clearly hear it making deliciously wet sloppy sounds as Flug's gloved fingers moved it up and down a generic male genital prototype glued to his table.

 

It was basically Flug masturbating a fake penis.

 

The view would freak Black Hat in any other moment if his current last order wasn't related to It - yeah, It did make sense once the eldritch stopped to think about it. After all, Flug  _ had to test the material _ .

 

But, nonetheless, his  _ pants _ got even more  _ uncomfortable _ while watching.

 

“ _ Shit… _ ” The eldritch faintly heard a curse mixed with something similar to a  _ moan _ . Another gloved hand was gripping the end of the bench, firmly, and shaking. “ _...dooon't _ \--” he whispered at himself while still pumping the cylindrical device up and down the shaft in front of him.

 

The sound became louder. As did the rhythm.

 

“-Aaeh!” He raised from his chair and threw the silicone on the desk. Taking a few cleaning wipes in hand and cleaning the long shaft  _ slowly _ , to just take the lube off. “O-ok.” He sounded a little breathless, and his work was done neatly. “N-no remnants- ah, good.  _ Good _ ... I shoul- Should I try wi-with spit now…?” Black Hat noticed Flug's shaken state, face flushed and hands playing with each other as he kept thinking on how to improve the progress of the tests.

 

He seemed as uncomfortable as himself, after watching it so closely.

 

“O-ok, I'll try it... Um…  _ yeh _ .” He replied at himself, cleaning the remaining lube inside the cylindrical device and reaching it close to the end of his mask. He took it away a moment later with a little quantity of clear spit inside it.

 

It took the scientist a while, but, then, slowly, he turned the device upside down and slid it  _ nicely _ until the genital prototype was completely inside it -  _ filling _ the inside. The second it reached the bottom of the shaft, touching the somewhat-made-rubber-balls, Flug suddenly left his breath go after holding it in since the beginning of the action.

 

_ Likewise _ , Black Hat barely noticed he was also doing the  _ same _ .

 

“C-come on,  _ Flug _ .” The doctor told himself, with heavy breathing mixing with the words. “Ju-j-just like the lube.”

 

His yellow-gloved hands held firmly at the silicone on the cylindrical device and slid it up almost reaching off and then, taking a deep breath in, he started bumping it down, and up and down again,  _ rhythmically _ .

 

The sounds were sloppy and wet and noisy and seemed so nice and warm and  _ delicious-- _

 

Black Hat was pretty sure he got even more excited watching the view in front of him than he'd be watching Demencia take off her closes  _ again _ .

 

“D-damn it--”

 

And he could see he wasn't the only one getting worked up by It.

 

He saw as a subtle yellow-gloved hand started to clench on the end of the desk again and give signs that he was about to drop into Flug's lap.

 

Black Hat knew he shouldn't stay.

 

He knew he shouldn't keep watching while that scene unfolded to an even more  _ attractive _ .

 

He knew he shouldn't stay hidden in the shadows just enjoying the situation and the curious (somehow marvelous) method of testing the effectiveness of the newest condom.

 

He knew he shouldn't take a  _ step closer _ .

 

But he did all that.

 

The silicone was sliding over the shaft of the organic prototype of a male genital and Flug was hardly trying to keep his hands off his own bonner. He was, though, pressing it in a grip as if it would release some pent up tension there.

 

Black Hat, in the shadows, would only stare - eyes hungry to watch how far could his scientist Go without breaking into the desire.

 

He’d wished it wouldn't take too long.

 

“O-oh god-” Flug moaned at himself, lowly, while his fingers scratched at his own hardness and gave him a shiver that crawled up all the way to his nape. His face, as flushed as it could be, could almost be seen  _ through  _ the mask.

 

He gave into the desire the same moment Black Hat decided it wouldn't hurt take another step closer.

 

Flug's body dropped into the chair, as his legs slowly parted from each other, giving the man all the access he needed to reach a hand inside his own pants. He, first, bit at the end of one finger and pulled the yellow glove off one hand, then, his mouth dropped the glove into his lap as his free hand started to find his way inside the man's pants.

 

A moan escaped his mouth as his fingers finally found the hard meat organ between his legs. Completely hidden, though, boring the eldritch.

 

The other yellow-gloved hand had frozen his movements over the prototype in the desk, as Flug was delighting himself in the first few seconds of self-pleasure. But it started to bump again a moment later and - to Black Hat's entertainment - sounds of sloppy and wet friction started to mix if Flug's honestly pleasurable moans and groans and whines.

 

The eldritch barely noticed he had licked his own lips while staring, talons playing with the fly of his own trousers as well.

 

“Aafh-” The scientist stopped his movements completely and sighed once he got too worked up. His organ was pulsing, blood making it beat together with his own quickened heart.

 

With his chest rising and falling as he breathed, the doctor leveled his eyes at the prototype and that way he stood for a few seconds - lost in sudden thought.

 

“No-n--, hmm, I-I  _ shouldn't _ \--” Flug whispered at himself, in a self-dialogue. Considering if he should or not do what he was thinking.

 

Black Hat focussed his eyes, not really knowing what the idea was, but wanting to see It anyway.

 

“W-well… ma-maybe with the  _ pill _ …”

 

The scientist rose from his chair, taking the cylindrical device off the prototype and cleaning It again - relieved that his special condom was indeed strong enough to endure saliva contact as well.

 

His hand - the bared one - opened one of the glass bottles on the side and reached a pill from inside it. At first, the pill just stood on his palm as the doctor decided or not on taking it. His feet, then, fastly took him to the door (even in the dark, he already knew the path) - which made Black Hat grimace at the dissatisfaction thinking It was all over - but, to his surprise, only a  _ sound _ was heard.

 

A sound that pleased him.

 

A sound of the door being locked from the  _ inside _ .

 

Instead of going back to the position in front of the desk as the eldritch presumed he was going. Flug turned to take a type of remote control out of its hidden spot and pointed it to the entering of the air ducts - making the grill on it close in an impossible way of see-through.

 

_ Smart man _ .

 

He could  _ sense _ there was bright  _ sunlight  _ enlightening all the entrances (which in any other case would prevent Black Hat from getting inside unannounced through the shadows)

 

Oh so  _ clever _ .

 

Unfortunately, for him, Black Hat was already  _ inside _ .

 

And he was undoubtedly going to enjoy this  _ private _ show.

 

Flug's hands started to shake again as his feet took him back to the position in front of the desk. He swallowed the pill dry - as he usually did to his control-of-anxiety ones - and sat, calmly, back on his chair whispering something about citric flavor.

 

“A-all right. No-no remnants of the ac-cid fluid. So,  _ therefore _ , s-safe- right?” He tried to assure himself as his mouth seemed to fill with saliva while enjoying the prospection of his next action.

 

His left - yet gloved - hand bumped the prototype with a bit of his saliva while his other one - the bared hand - was finding his way inside Flug's pants again.

 

The eldritch grinned, watching attentively.

 

The scientist was clearly embarrassed by his own actions but he did not stop. His left hand was feeling the shape of the fake organ as if It was real - and, as slow as he could manage, he got  _ closer  _ to the prototype.

 

And the closer he got, the closer Black Hat seemed to get as well,  _ noiseless _ \- making himself unheard. Just  _ another  _ step closer.

 

He was already  _ almost _ in reaching distance.

 

Dr. Flug's actions were faster than Black Hat would guess. His face got closer to the shaft on the desk and pulled himself a bit to  fit the rubber organ  _ under _ his mask.

 

The eldritch, for a moment, got annoyed at it - since he wanted to  _ watch it _ . But the sudden moan of pleasure that came out from Flug, unexpectedly, made the dark villain  _ purr _ instead.

 

The doctor kept working his own boner with his right bared hand while his other one gripped the end of his desk in a firm grip. His tongue was moistening the shaft, almost drenching it with so much saliva and he could  _ taste  _ the plastic flavor mixed with the slightly citric one from the pill. It was… much better than he primarily thought.

 

His head, then, moved down with the organ completely inside his mouth - deepthroating the prototype and  groaning  in  _ delight _ at the feeling.

 

It was clear as day to anyone presenting the action that Flug had done that before.

 

Black Hat became even more intricate and curious. Sexual preference was not a subject he would ask about in the job interview or in any other opportunity, since it never really bothered him to know (it was not like Flug would leave the organization because of a partner, he knew his employee better than to assume that), now, in this current situation he find himself in - watching as his employee gives the male genital prototype stuck into his table a somehow  _ pro-blowjobing _ \- the inside of his underwear was becoming, each suck and moan,  _ less comfortable _ .

 

The lab was still dark, quite difficult to see if not for his eldritch’s eyes or Flug’s adapted goggles - the dark ultimate villain was still hiding, away from the scientist, with a taloned hand holding firmly his excitement from inside his trousers.

 

He wasn’t ashamed. He was just enjoying it  _ fully _ .

 

And, as the doctor bobbed his head up and down the shaft of the rubber prototype, Black Hat would bump his own genital with the rhythm - suppressing stubborn groans of pleasure that was stuck into his throat.

 

Flug was uncared about the  _ sounds _ he was making. Actually  _ seeming  _ as if he wanted to be as noisy and sloppy as possible - going as far as sucking the head with loud pops of sounds that should be  _ illegal _ .

 

“ _ Gooohh _ -” His numbed mouth and tongue kept pressed against the shaft, licking the rubber in an absentminded state while whispering to himself. “I  _ do  _ miss it-” His words left his moistened mouth, voice mixed with his heavy breathing, as his right hand worked on his own genital from under the desk. 

 

The doctor’s fingers went fast, stroking the hard organ as his feet curved into the porcelain floor of the lab, sneakers skidding, and his back arching deliciously at the feeling - a loud honest moan leaving his lips as he came. 

 

Frantic movements mirroring all the previous ones, pumping slowly as he came down from the high and ecstasy flowing through his body.

 

He honestly didn’t take long - he usually was the type of person that orgasm relatively  _ quickly  _ in comparison to his partners.

 

_ ‘His partners’ _ was a funny thought. He barely had any. But,  _ God _ , had he wished it was different back in time. (He would probably be much sluttier than he was, had he had the courage to initiate anything - 90% of the science buildings he studied and worked on had stressed men with too much sexual tension accumulated. He regrets not investing in it.)

 

As the feeling of satisfaction was going through his system, he eyed at the prototype once again, licking the shaft all the way from the bottom. He just… wanted to keep sucking at it a bit more, the sensation was honestly good - he enjoyed it. His jaw was slightly hurting as he presumed, given his unused  practice  on the subject, but, anyway, he wanted to keep it going just a _ little bit more _ .

 

It wasn’t every day he got time alone to give himself a self-pleasure moment.

 

So he went back to sucking, pants open and, now, both hands working the shaft together with his mouth, tongue and trachea muscles.

 

The wet, sloppy sounds came back at full force and Black Hat almost came solely watching all of that.

 

He never thought of his employee in such a lewd way.

 

… But he would start doing it.

 

Flug’s moistened and soft wet mouth pop’ed out of the organ again, heavy breathing into the top and bumping the shaft with both hands instead. His eyes, slowly and unsure, stared at his left - where the tube of lube was set - and his face started to flush even more (if possible).

 

Black Hat could only  _ sense _ the unsure denial Flug was with his own self while staring at the synthetic slick material and the organic prototype right in front of him (which his hands never stopped squeezing, rubbing, massaging and bumping).

 

It took him a while, but,  _ then _ , he glanced over a shoulder at the door once again and froze his movements for one minute.

 

“Hm…” It was the first sound that came out of him after that, following by the words that sent an instinctive shiver down the dark ultimate villain hidden in the dark. “He’s... _ strangely late _ .”

 

The still gloved hand reached the lube on the side of the prototype, slowly - his eyes not leaving the door.

 

“Sh-should I be  _ concerned… _ ?” He asked himself, lowly, almost in a whisper, very  _ unsure _ .

 

Black Hat almost stepped out of the shadows to respond - with a big bold “ **no** ” - and  _ demand _ him to _ not _ go back. Not _ now _ . Not at the  _ best part _ .

 

But he knew it would only ditch his own wanting, since his presence there would probably make the doctor faint in panic and shame - so, there he stood. In the shadows. Just enjoying the show.

 

With a hand still pumping his own boner. (It does take a while for him to come using just his own hands.)

 

Biting his lips for a second, Flug’s gloved hand opened the top of the tube and squeezed a bit of the slippy liquid into his bared one.

 

“W-well, I…” His breath failed, as he tried to assure himself lowly. “I probably won’t even take it  _ in _ , anyway- I-I’ll just--” The fingers covered in lube flexed and rubbed into one another to spread the synthetic material over all his digits. Then, he looked back at the chair and pondered about the best position to do it.

 

To… finger himself while sucking a male genital prototype stuck over his desk.

 

Gosh, his face got even redder realizing how  _ dirty  _ he sounded inside his own head.

 

“O... _ kay _ ” He sighed. Trying to rid himself from the insecure thoughts.

 

The scientist, then, stood from his chair and turned it around - so the backrest was against the end of his desk - and, done that, he locked the wheels. The eldritch, hidden in the dark, watched,  _ hungrily _ , as his employee adjusted himself on it, kneeling over the seat and sitting in a way he would get free access to--

 

_ Yeah _ .

 

The view was pretty much perfectly placed for him to see  _ all the details _ .

 

The doctor tested the wheels - to be sure they weren’t going to break the lock he put down - and rubbed the lube on his fingers again to warm the material a bit more. His eyes came back to the prototype on his desk, firmly stood, hard and still dripping saliva from Flug’s last blowjob. Seeming as delicious as it was.

 

Flug pushed his pants down, barely exposing his rear - not quite as much as Black Hat wanted to see, but the enough to enjoy it. And, slowly, his bare hand (dripping lube between fingers) reached his back entrance and playfully touched the rim of it.

 

He felt his face get much hotter and red before continuing. _ God _ , he was ashamed. His left arm, resting over the desk to support a bit of his weight, helped Flug’s body to get forward until his face was back closer to the prototype over his desk.

 

As the first finger entered him, his back arched and he engulfed the head of the fake genital before a moan escaped his swollen lips - which did  _ nothing  _ to muffle or smother the groan that left either way.

 

Black Hat was maniacally grinning like a madman. Happily working on his own pleasure, comfortably resting his back on the darkness as if it was a solid wall (he’d used a little bit of his dark magic to make it work). 

 

Flug was basically turned to him in a way the evil eldritch could see  _ completely _ his right side, which included the scientist’s bare hand reaching his back entrance and his other one supporting a bit of his weight on the desk - the paper mask slightly dented in a way that Flug’s jaw was vaguely exposed to his… oral job.

 

It was a private show entitled to VIP chair in the front row.

 

Black Hat was  _ adoring _ it.

 

He was just bumping his own excitement with a firm, long strokes while admiring the  _ view _ . He wouldn’t mind if it takes him a long time to come, as long as he could enjoy the full show.

 

‘ _ Full show _ ’ being Flug getting himself lost in how pleasurable all this naughty doing was making him fell. And, in all honesty, if that all ends without a scientist shouting and moaning like a whore yearning to be fucked, he’ll be very disappointed.

 

The one finger already inside Flug started to move around, getting deeper and dragging another few groans out of the man - all while the doctor’s mouth was busy licking, sucking and deepthroating the genital prototype, that was replying to the treats with loud wet sloppy sounds as if  _ thanking for it _ .

 

Flug had barely inserted a second finger in, when a knock was heard on the door.

 

He started to cough loudly as the hard prototype choke him with his own instinctive gag reflex undergone through spasm, surprise and  _ fear _ . The scientist, just as quickly, pulled his pants back up and bottomed it, throwing the previous cylindrical device that resembled a sex toy over the top of the organic prototype and adjusted himself, standing from the chair. He picked up a barely clean towel that was thrown over one of the counters and fastly cleaned his bare hand with it, while pushing buttons on the remote control to unlock all the entrances.

 

It was so  _ quick _ . 

 

So _ fast _ . 

 

So… skillfully done - like the doctor was actually pretty used to undo things as quickly as he started them (actually, much  _ quicker _ ).

 

At first, the eldritch also got really surprised at the sudden sound - Who could it be?! After all he was the one to normally go check on him around that time. Then, he cursed whoever was the person that  _ dared _ to interrupt his private show, and, as Flug started to quickly  _ undo _ and  _ cover _ all the scene as fast as he could manage, Black Hat froze in his spot for a second not actually  _ believing _ he was  _ actually _ going to  _ stop _ . 

 

Then, he got really _really_ **pissed**.

 

He instinctively started to growl in anger - lowly, to not make himself heard. Dark magic pouring out of his skin as his rage took over.

 

He was really displeased. _ Extremely disappointed _ .

 

He actually wanted to  _ see _ which was the  _ limit _ Flug would actually go to get finally  _ satisfied _ .

 

He was  _ yearning _ to know it…

 

And he hardly ever yearns  _ anything _ .

 

“S- _ shit _ \--” The doctor whispered at himself, as he quickly made the path to the lab’s door, turning the light on as he opened it. “S-sorry Sir! I-I  _ slept _ \--” He lied, rubbing both hands uneasily in abashment, but, once the door opened, he stopped.

 

It was just a  _ Hatbot _ .

 

When the lights flicked on, illuminating the lab, Black Hat got completely exposed - although his real form was not really appearing in the light, and a big mass of dense dark fog was showing instead. The evil villain looked everywhere for a spot to hide but the light was too  _ bright _ . Flug was turned to the door, which gave him enough time to think on a way to hide again.

 

The Hatbot gave Flug the main telephone, explaining to him - with its robot voice - that there was a call from Mr.  _ Nefarious lieutenant colonel  _ (a really important client), and Black Hat was  _ nowhere to be found _ , completely gone for almost an hour now.

 

Flug frowned at his creation.

 

“And the  _ Cams _ ?” He asked, unconvinced. Some of his robots were developing a rather _ lazy  _ attitude, and he just couldn’t come up with a solution to that. Something inside him knew it was his mistake on babying such creations from the beginning, spoiling them as much as robots could be spoiled.

 

He wishes he  _ didn’t _ , but he just couldn’t  _ not  _ treat them like stubborn kids - because that was what they were to him.

 

The Hatbot rolled his artificial eyes at his creator and swung the telephone again.

 

“Last **_t_** _ime_ he was **_se_** _en_ -” The robot answered with that characteristic voice echoing through its metallic trachea. “ _Mr._ **B** lack **_Hat_** was in _front_ of **_y_** _our do_ ** _or_** , and no - ** _bo_** _t_ does find him _anymo_ ** _re_**.”

 

Dr. Flug frowned, even more, blinking, confused. Then, slowly, he took the telephone in his hands and answered it - pressing the unmute button.

 

“Black Hat Organization, Dr. Flug speaking.” He answered, leveling the phone against the side of his mask, where his right ear was. “Yes, good afternoon Colonel, the boss is busy with another meeting.” he lied, again, as usual. Just so he didn't have to deal with explaining the details of the truth. 

 

Once he said that, he nodded to the hatbot in the entrance and closed the metallic door of his lab, turning around.

 

At that moment, he surely would have noticed a big thick cloud of darkness in the middle of his laboratory, not that distant from his desk. But, before all that, Black Hat  _ did _ find a spot to hide without taking too much attention - which was right behind the big concrete statue of himself made with the Medusa Device. How  _ fitting _ .

 

“Yes- that proposal- Y-you see… I  _ do _ remember it, but--” Flug pinched the middle of his eyebrows and sighed while replying something on the telephone. “I think you are being a little  _ too _ stubborn about this, lieutenant _ sir _ .” The doctor sounded really offended suddenly, making Black Hat curious. 

 

The eldritch, slowly, come down with the dark magic radiating out of his pores, still quite enraged - but much more composed.

 

Take a deep breath in, the doctor angrily replied.

 

“ _ Enough _ ! I will  _ not _ clone myself, Colonel!  _ Geezus _ .” Flug shouted at the telephone, throwing his hands in the air, _outraged_ . “Firstly because it is  _ against _ my contract, but  _ mainly _ because you will only  _ waste _ my clone's potential making them do ridiculous things like a normal  _ fire gun _ .” He argued back, really pissed.

 

Black Hat somehow found it as entertaining as the previous scene, he grinned at the conversation and remained patient for whatever would happen next, still quite worked up and wishing internally for a sequel of the previous private show.

 

“-and  _ that _ . Yeah.” He kept answering the man. “Not happening again.”

 

The one-side talk was really making the eldritch quite curious.

 

“You had your opportunity in 2001, and you didn't call me back. _Your lost_.” Flug replied, adjusting his chair back on the right position, unlocking the wheels and turning it around.

 

Black Hat frowned at the action, which probably meant his particular show was going to be postponed.

 

The doctor was talking without any stutter which meant he was somehow used to that person's voice. It was indeed a relatively frequent client but Black Hat had no idea Flug had that villain in his personal past.

 

“T-that’s  _ not _ proper talk over the BHO li-line.” Flug said firmly, even with the stutter he sounded serious, his face, though, was blushing a bit. “ _ Sir _ , for the  _ tenth _ time, if you want to lure me into your bed, call my particular number instead of this one!”

 

Black Hat didn't like the idea of someone calling his employee for a booty call. Especially in the middle of work!

 

“Oh, you tried?  _ Hmmm. _ ” Flug rolled his eyes, sounding uninterested. “Who knows  _ why _ .”

 

_ He _ did, it was pretty obvious Flug changed his number or just didn't have one. 

 

Which normally is why people usually call him in the BHO line. (It did make sense, once Black Hat stops to think on it.)

 

“ _ Sure _ ,” Flug faked a sweet voice, one that somehow made Black Hat feel funny inside. “It's 093-F-U--.”

 

And then he hung up the call purposely.

 

The lab stayed in silence for a few minutes.

 

The eldritch, hidden, arched an eyebrow waiting for Flug's next movements - which took him a while.

 

The scientist's back was resting on the chair, comfortably, while staring at the rubber replica of a male genital on top of his desk. He didn't move, he just stared at it for a long single minute.

 

Black Hat was patiently waiting for the show to begin again, but his wish was not granted.

 

Instead, Flug stood from his chair, reaching a box under his desk and putting it over the seat. Then, he unstuck the prototype from the surface of his table and threw it inside the box together with the lube tube, cylindrical silicone device, the glass bottle of orange pills, and the dirty towel. He closed the box and placed It again under his desk,  _ sighing heavily _ .

 

Just  _ after _ doing that, Flug decided to put his yellow glove back on his right hand and adjust his sleeves (that were pulled up into his arms).

 

Sighing  _ again _ , and pinching the middle of his eyebrows, he rubbed a few fingers in his eyes and down his face in distress - then, the scientist groaned to himself.

“I need  _ air _ .”

 

And with that, he left the lab - probably to the kitchen to pick up a cup of coffee instead of actually going outside for air. Black Hat sure knew Flug better than that.

 

Slowly, the eldritch stepped outside from his hiding spot completely back to normal. He wasn't mad anymore, he wasn't fuming, he wasn't exhaling dark magic through his pores. He was, instead,  _ itching _ for more. He enjoyed the view more than he would care to admit to anyone - even more than he would  _ guess _ he would do.

 

The villain had Flug working under his watchful eyes for years now. He was a marvelous scientist, and a pretty devoted and obedient employee. As he walked calmly to the front door, he glanced back at Flug's main desk and at the box under it.

 

A taloned hand reached his chin and he hummed in thought.

 

Maybe, he could get even  _ more _ than a personal show like the previous one.

 

After all, Flug  _ does need to prove _ to Black Hat the efficiency of his creations, right?

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I decided to end things here.  
> But, hey, It's up to you.  
> > Should I write a porn continuation? <  
> Please, leave your feedback. ❤


End file.
